


The Walls Around Us

by dramaticlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Court, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Jim has a plan, Love, M/M, Magic, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is bad, Plan, Prison, Reichenbach Feels, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Supernatural Elements, Their Love Is So, Wall - Freeform, free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticlove/pseuds/dramaticlove
Summary: Its Jim’s trial day, they keep him imprisoned and Sherlock with his own unique way manages to put himself in the cell near Moriarty.JIm has a plan and Sherlock is listening to him even if there's a wall between them





	

Its Jim’s trial day they keep him imprisoned and Sherlock with his own unique way manages to put himself in the cell near Moriarty.

 

 

“Why did you do that? Why you imprisoned yourself? Sherlock talked to himself, he ran to the wall to his left and gave it a heavy punch”

 

“I did this for you, to see you, why did you do this?”

 

“Same reasons. But Jim it was way too risky and dangerous”

 

A wall was between them, they were speaking to the wall but somehow they herd each other clearly

 

“How can we hear each other Jim?”

 

“I question that myself”

 

“Maybe it’s my idea, i”…

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s like I can feel you, your skin, your touch”

 

They sensed each other’s touch, warmth like nothing stood in their way Sherlock knew exactly were Jim touched and he felted it

 

“I can feel it too”

 

“You can?”

 

“Yes”

They kept caressing each other hands

 

“How is this possible?”

 

“Don’t know my love”

 

“Can we stop pretend now?” Sherlock asked

 

“No, not yet”

 

“And please don’t steal a national treasure for me never again’

 

“I could do worse things for you” Jim said and breathed heavily

 

“Like what?”

……

 

“Tell me Jim like what, what do you mean?”

 

“You’ll see, soon”

 

“I just want to ask you something first”

 

“Yes what is it?”

 

“You really want to be together, to stop all this, to run away with me? To be free?”

 

“It’s all I ever asked I really want this lets stop pretending….Jim are you crying?????

 

“Wha what? How did you know?”

 

“I don’t know but I felt it”

 

“Fuck”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid Jim please don’t, we going to find another way”

 

“It’s going to worth it trust me Sherlock… but I need you to do something first”

 

He whispered to him through the thick wall

 

“Are you sure it’s going to work, it’s to risky, there has to be another way”

 

“It has to, you think you going to make it? It’s the only way now”

 

“Yes leave it all to me. What about now? Are going to free yourself?”

“No, they will free me”

 

“How?”

 

“You’ll see soon”

 

“Jim….”

 

“It’s going to work don’t worry about anything”

 

“I do not want anything to stand between us, I don’t want to be bad to you to tell lies about you and hear what a monster you are. I want to stop pretend; I don’t want to see this fucking wall in front of me anymore and the walls in the world that keeping me away from you.”

 

“Sherlock I know….we are so close please don’t lose your patience. It’s not easy for us and especially for you. I am a criminal I don’t mind what people said about me, I care for you. Please for one last time, pretend play your role and we are free”.

 

“Fine, I’ll play my part one last time after that I don’t care “

 

“I understand, but your brother wont let us, he can kill me, but it’s you who is going to suffer and I want allow it. Said Jim angry and hit his palm to the wall

 

“I know”. He pressed his head against the wall; he was desperate and felt the pressure on his chest burning

 

Jim felt it and he caressed Sherlock curls very very gently.

 

“I wish I could hug you now and kiss you” and pressed his forehead on the wall too

 

“You’ll have the opportunity and you better do it really good” Sherlock smiled

 

“It’s a deal”

 

“Sherlock it’s time, remember the plan.”

 

Two guards approach Sherlock’s cell and Sherlock moved away from the wall. Τhey accompany him to the court room, they walked in front of Jim’s cell, he looked at him and said

See you in court Moriarty.

 

Ciao Mr. Holmes

 

The plan was perfectly organized. Jim was innocent and now Sherlock has to play with everyone else

 

The second part of the plan includes a rooftop, a fake gun, tears, blood, a mask and a trusty friend.

 

 

They are free!


End file.
